Being the Twins Sister
by sandersonsister
Summary: Akira is entering High School - not that she's happy about it. It means being closer to her older brothers, the brothers that have always ignored her. But they have changed and she slowly starts to give in to the charms of the Host Club - and one member in particular.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first try at a fic in this fandom. Let me know how I'm doing, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

They never let anyone into their world. It had always been just the two of them. No matter how much people tried to get to know them, they were turned away at every turn. And then, they somehow got involved in that club and met that new kid and suddenly they were… different. Suddenly they were more open, joking with others, flirting with girls, just happy in general.

I didn't trust it.

It had happened so gradually that, at first, I didn't notice. As soon as they entered high school I had tried to distance myself from them, to be known as something other than the Hitachiin twins little sister. For so many years people in my class had avoided me, not wanting to get on the bad side of the twins. Little did they all know that no matter what they did to me, my brothers wouldn't get involved. Things got worse as the twins got older and girls started to fall for them. I had heard about the trick the two played. The more they did the, the more the girls around me glared and began to make my life hell.

And then they entered high school and my life changed yet again. I avoided the so called Host Club when they visited the house – and girls that bombarded me at school wanting an "in" with my brothers. They didn't seem to understand that befriending me wouldn't help them in any way. I couldn't remember the last time I had an actual conversation with my brothers – actually, I wasn't sure I had ever had a true conversation with them. When we were kids, they had avoided me at all costs, only talking to each other. As we got older, I was just the annoying little sister that didn't fit into their "world". And though they opened up now because of the Host Club, they hadn't made any move of getting to know me. And there was no way I was going to make the first move.

Today was my first day at Ouran High School, my middle school days finally behind me. Which is how I found myself in a limo with my twin brothers, who were just entering their second year. Both of them sat with their arms crossed over their chests, golden eyes that matched my own fixated on me.

I ignored both of them, used to the two doing similar things at the dining room table when our parents forced us to eat together. They never said anything, just stared like the creeps they were. "So, are you excited for your first day in high school, Akira?"

I jumped, not expecting them to talk to me. I glanced up, not sure which spoke, "Not really. It isn't that big of a change."

"Will you be coming to the Host Club after classes?" The twin on the left asked. I narrowed my eyes, looking for the differences I knew the two had.

"No," I replied shortly, leaning my head back against the seat.

"Why not?" They asked together, brows furrowed.

I rolled my eyes as we pulled up to the school, "Oh, I don't know. Why wouldn't I want to go to a club to get insincere compliments and watch my brothers put on an act that I get to hear about every day in class?" I made my way out of the car, smiling at the chauffeur as he opened the door. "Thank you."

"Where are you going to go?" The first twin that got out of the limo asked, "No one will come to pick us up until club hours are over."

I shrugged, walking away from him, "I'll find something to do."

I was only a few feet away from them when I began to hear the whispers, "I didn't know they had a sister!"

"Do you think they are _close_-?"

"Her name is Akira, correct?"

"Maybe the twins will notice me more if I become friends with-"

I sighed deeply and bowed my head as I made my way towards the school, searching frantically for class 1A. I knew this was going to happen. It was bad enough when it was just the girls in my middle school class – to have the entire high school aware of who I was was just going to make everything much harder.

I kept my head down as I moved throughout the hall, dodging those that didn't notice me. I was almost to the class when I slammed into another body, sending myself crashing toward the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry, princess! Are you okay?"

I looked up, wincing when I saw a familiar face. The blond in front of me didn't show any recognition as he helped me to my feet. "I'm fine," I said slowly, taking the books he had picked up.

"Are you sure, my lade? I would hate to have hurt such a beautiful girl such as yourself."

I blinked before rolling my eyes, "I'm fine. Excuse me."

The blond my brothers hung out with blinked in astonishment as I moved around him, once again making my way toward my class. It was going to be a very long year.

By the end of the day, I knew for sure absolutely nothing had changed from Middle School. Most of the people in my class ignored me, some whispered about how I was the twins sister, and two girls tried to talk to me. And by talk, I mean gush about my brothers.

As the girls all ran out of the room, talking about going to the Host Club, I slowly made my way to the library, on the opposite side of the school from the third music room. I was halfway there when I swore I could hear my name being called down the hall.

"Akira!"

I stopped and turned my head, now certain I had heard my name. I blinked in surprise when I saw my brother run toward me. One brother. Where was the other one?

"Come to the host club. You don't have to hang out with us or any of the guys, you could just do homework or something."

I raised an eyebrow, bewildered at the request. "Why?"

He shrugged, a smirk gracing his face, "We want you there. You can meet our friends."

I swallowed hard, trying to free the lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat. "You mean the blond?"

The twin in front of me, Hikaru?, smiled slightly. "That's Tamaki, or as we call him, my lord. So, are you coming?"

I hesitated for a second, and then followed my brother down the hall. I had absolutely no interest in the host club, but this was the first time either of my brothers had ever asked me to do anything. Even if I was going to sit in a corner by myself, at least one of them asked.

We made our way inside the music room, only for the blond to meet us. "Oh! Princess! I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?"

I opened my mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the brother at my side, "Hurt her?"

"We had an accident in the hall that led to the princess to fall on the ground," Tamaki responded, gently taking my hand and kissing it softly. Startled, I untangled myself from him as my brother turned to me.

"Are you alright?"

For what felt like the thousandth time that day, I blinked in surprise. What was going on? Just because I was in school with them now they decided to have an interest in my life? "Fine," I replied shortly, moving to the back of the room and taking out a book.

The club was…interesting. Tamaki's lines were hilarious, though the girls seemed to like them. Honey and Mori were fun to watch, mostly because Honey was adorable. Haruhi seemed likable enough, if a little boring. My brothers were… well, I tried not to watch as they pulled their "brotherly love" act. It wasn't really something I wanted to watch. And the last person in the club was Kyoya. Kyoya had been furiously writing in a black book the entire time, his eyes flickering over everyone in the club. I admit, I was extremely curious over what was in that book.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" The twins suddenly shouted, placing hats on their heads and spinning around. "Okay, who is Hikaru?"

The girls stared at them, tilting their heads to the side. "I know!" A blonde suddenly said, her head snapping in my direction. Oh no. "Let's ask Akira! She's their sister after all!"

The twins dropped their smiles instantly as everyone turned to face me. "Come on, Akira! Help us out!"

I looked between my brothers, trying to ignore the look in their eyes. "I have no idea."

There was absolute silence throughout the room and I avoided the twins eyes. "You can't tell your own brothers apart?" Haruhi asked, disbelief in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I stood. "Well, it's not as if I've ever had a conversation with them before this morning. Am I supposed to be able to tell them apart because they live three doors down from me?" I grabbed my book and made my way toward the door, "I think I'll wait outside."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I meant to get this out sooner but I got the flu. It wasn't fun and I honestly couldn't even look at the computer screen without feeling ill. Anyway, THANK YOU to those that reviewed/added me to favorites and alerts. I ask that you all let me know what you think so I can improve on this story!

The twins were staring at me. Again. Ever since that day two weeks ago, they stared, stared but didn't speak. Those golden eyes followed me through the halls, in the limo, at the host club. The host club that a certain idiot blonde pulled me to every day after class.

I sat in the corner working on whatever homework I had every day as the boys… entertained their guests. But even then, the twins watched me. More than once I saw them whispering as they stared at me, something that made me extremely nervous as anytime I had seen such secretiveness from the twins it ended badly for the other person.

The other members of the Host Club had reacted to me in different ways. After Tamaki pulled me into the Music Room, spouting some nonsense about "daughters" and "daughter needs to make up with his sons!", he had basically left me on my own. Honey would come over to my corner everyday and offer me cake, Mori behind him. I always declined. Hurahi hadn't tried to speak to me after that first visit to the Host Club, instead seeming to stick close to the twins. And the last member, Kyoya, flat out ignored me. Something I actually appreciated…though I suspected the reason he did it was because he wouldn't gain anything by speaking to me.

"Kaoru, you need to be more careful," my brother said, grabbing his twin (I'm guessing Kaoru, though you can never be too sure with my brothers) and pulling him close, "it kills me whenever you get hurt."

"Oh, Hikaru, I promise I'll be more careful. I don't want you to hurt," Kaoru blushed, reaching up to caress Hikaru's cheek.

"Kaoru-"

"Hikaru."

I rolled my eyes, looking away from my brothers as the fangirls squealed. I really didn't see the appeal, even if they weren't my brothers I was pretty sure they wouldn't be my "type". Actually…I don't think any of them would be.

With that thought in my head, I slowly turned my eyes from one group to the other. Tamaki was, as usual, handing out compliments like candy. How any girl would take him seriously was beyond me. Honey and Mori were… well, Honey was eating cake and just being cute while Mori sat beside him silently. Once again, I didn't really see the appeal. Haruhi and his group were chatting. He was supposed to be the natural type, right? I guess I could see why some girls would like that. Personally, I think a better word to describe him would be boring.

That's when my eyes landed on the last member of the Host Club. Kyoya was, as always, typing away with his notebook sitting beside him. Actually, now that I think about it, I hadn't seen Kyoya with his own group of fangirls. Usually he was either working on something for the club or advertising some sort of merchandise.

Being lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice when Kyoya took his customary look around the club and saw me staring at him. His eyebrows rose as he stared back behind his lenses. I blinked, startled at being caught, and looked back toward my English homework with a blush on my cheeks. Great. One thing I had caught onto pretty quickly was that Kyoya was not someone to mess with. But, being who he was, it didn't really surprise me.

"Was there something I could help you with Hitachiin-san?"

I inwardly winced before glancing up. "I was just looking around, Ootori-sempia," I replied apologetically.

Kyoya's lenses flashed, "Ah, contemplating choosing a host?"

"Contemplating why I wouldn't," I replied.

"Well that's rude," my brothers said, suddenly appearing on either side of Kyoya. "When did you become so rude, Akira?"

"How would you be able to tell the difference? I could have always been like this," I muttered, once again looking down at my homework.

When there wasn't a response and I didn't hear anyone leave, I slowly looked back up. The twins stared at me, identical frozen expressions on their faces. What expression that was, I couldn't tell you. I hadn't seen it on their faces before. Kyoya had a small smirk on his face, looking from one twin to the other. "Well, isn't this interesting."

That was when the twins broke out of their trance. They shared a quick glance and moved so fast I didn't notice what was happening until each twin grabbed one of my arms and lifted me, carrying me out of the music room. "Wh- put me down! What are you two doing?!"

I continued to struggle, demanding that they let me go, but neither listened. Before I knew it, we were outside and they dropped me. "What are you two doing?" I demanded once again, safely back on my feet. I glared up into the eyes that were identical to my own.

"We are going to talk-"

"-and try to figure out-"

"-why you dislike us so much," the finished together.

I stared at them with disbelieving eyes before laughing bitterly, shaking my head. "I don't dislike you. I just don't know you."

The twins once again looked at each other, having some sort of conversation I wasn't able to decipher – which only managed to make me angrier than I already was. "The two of you never cared before, so why do you act like it's so important now?"

The twin on the left winced as the one on the right narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you mean by that? We have never-"

"Hikaru," the twin on the left said softly, keeping his eyes on me and not looking toward his brother.

Hikaru cut off, a sneer on his face as he looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. Kaoru let out a sigh as he brought his hand up to rub against the back of his neck. "She's right."

Hikaru's head snapped around instantly, an incredulous look on his face. "She's _what_?!"

"She doesn't know us, just like we don't know her," Kaoru shrugged his shoulders still not looking away from my face. I felt myself flush from the attention. "What was it you said a few weeks ago? Just because we live down the hall from each other doesn't mean we know anything about each other?"

"Kaoru-!"

"So let's change that," Kaoru said, speaking over his brother. This time Hikaru didn't comment, instead turning his eyes to me.

I shifted uncomfortably at their stares, my mind working frantically. I had been watching them the last two weeks, I saw how they treated the girls in the host club. They were polite, they treated it like a game. The same way they treated everything. But they were nicer about it than they used to be.

And they were actually sitting here, asking me give them a chance.

It was something I used to fantasize about when I was little. That one day my brothers would actually want to be around me. That they would care when I was hurt or scared. When I was in elementary, there was a girl that got picked on constantly. One day, her older brother came to school with her one day and kept the other kids from picking on her. I had been so jealous of that girl. And the reason was because I had known, even back then, that my brothers would never do something like that for me.

But what if they were serious? Could we salvage a relationship after all this time?

"If this is a trick, I swear I'll find a way to get back at you," I finally muttered.

"No tricks," they both replied with matching grins. "Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. Holiday's are busy. Anyway, this is a chapter about Akira and the twins, hope you enjoy! Please review.

I always knew the twins could be annoying. It was one of those facts of life. The sky is blue, the grass is green, my twin brothers were annoying. But I had never had their full, annoying attention concentrated on me.

I think there is something wrong with the fact that I actually enjoy it. Maybe I need therapy.

"Akira," one of the twins whined, opening my door and giving me puppy dog eyes, "come play with us!"

"I have a paper to write, a project to complete, and mom wants me to try on some of her new designs," I muttered in distaste. The twins got more of mom's talent than I did, and they definitely enjoyed it more. I almost wish they were still little so mom could use them as her doll instead of me.

"But we're bored!" He whined, falling onto my bed and throwing his arm over his eyes. "Everyone is busy and no one has time for us! It's so sad!"

I rolled my eyes and focused on the book in front of me once again. Drama queens. Both of them. "You two were perfectly capable of entertaining yourselves before. Go find…" I broke off, turning my attention to the twin on my bed once again. I still couldn't tell who was who. I knew they usually parted their hair differently, but unless you know which one did what, that information didn't help you much. "Hikaru?"

"That depends," the twin said, turning over so he was laying on his stomach and his eyes were focused on me. "Are you asking if I'm Hikaru or telling me to go find Hikaru?"

My mind raced quickly. He seemed slightly louder and more dramatic. That usually meant Hikaru. Unless it was Kaoru trying to make me think it was Hikaru…

"You, you are Hikaru."

There was silence as I stared into gold eyes that matched mine. I was holding my breath as I waited for the response. I had never cared before, but they had both been trying so hard the last few days, I didn't want to disappoint them. Though I had a feeling they weren't expecting me to get it anyway. Hell, mom and dad still didn't know which was which.

"Correct," he said, making me let out my breath in relief and smile at him slowly. He smiled back, eyes twinkling, as he jumped off my bed, grabbing my hand. "Now you really need to come play with us!"

"But I have homework-"

"Akira? Are you ready?" Mom asked, coming into the hallway and raising her eyebrows when she saw me holding onto my doorway with Hikaru holding my other hand and tugging me forward. "Kaoru, let your sister go. She has things to do."

I watched Hikaru's face closely and almost missed the flash of pain in his eyes. "Alright mom," he said, letting my hand go and turning to walk down the hall. The door closed softly behind him and I couldn't help but wonder what he did once he was inside the room.

"Akira, finish your homework," mom said, turning and walking back down the stairs.

I looked at the twins door once again before stepping back into my room and closing the door behind me. I really did have to finish this English assignment and I always had a hard time with English. Letting out a deep sigh, I sank down into my desk chair once again and tried to read the book. There were so many things you had to remember, so many rules that could be broken with this language. Do this, but not if there is this. This is always like this, unless this is there. How does anyone keep it straight?

After another thirty minutes of staring at a book that I didn't understand, and a blank sheet of paper that should hold my essay, I sat back and closed my eyes with a sigh. What was I going to do? I didn't have any friends that could help me and I didn't want to admit to my parents I needed the extra help. Not when the twins always seemed to get good marks…

The twins.

Would they even be willing to help me? We had been getting closer the last few days, but that didn't really make up for years of ignoring each other.

Looking down at the blank page once again, I figured I didn't really have a choice. Grabbing my book and supplies, I stood and made my way down the hall, nervously shifting in front of the door. Hesitantly, I raised my hand to knock.

The door opened quickly and one of the twins stood there, "Shouldn't you be helping mom?" he asked in a soft voice. Kaoru, this had to be Kaoru.

Silently, I held up my book and he looked at it in confusion. "Akira?"

"I have a paper due tomorrow and I have absolutely no idea what I'm reading," I admitted, feeling my face heat with embarrassment.

Kaoru gently took the book from my hand and studied it for a moment, then pushed open the door fully and led me inside. "English is something we're both good at," Kaoru said softly, motioning to himself and Hikaru, who looked confused.

I was confused too, "Both good at? I thought you two were good at everything."

Hikaru snorted and grabbed the book from Kaoru's hand, "Hardly. Kaoru is horrible at math and I'm just as bad in French. We just help each other when needed."

Oh. I looked down at the floor, once again feeling ashamed that I didn't have anyone to help me the way the twins obviously did. "So, what do you need help with exactly?" Kaoru asked, looking over Hikaru's shoulder at the book.

"Uh, everything?"

After two hours, I was finally done with my English report and went downstairs to help mom. I still had a project to work on, but it wasn't due until the end of the week, so I had some time.

It took mom almost four hours to "finish up" everything and I practically fell into bed, completely exhausted. I slept well, but had a horrible time getting up when my alarm sounded. My head was pounding and my throat felt itchy and dry. Even with blankets I was shaking from cold.

"Akira? We need to leave," the twins said, knocking on my door.

I groaned, looking toward the clock. No! How did that happen? I thought the alarm had just sounded, but an hour had gone by since then! I through the blankets off, trying to get up once again, only to begin shivering and diving back under the covers.

"Akira?" One of the twins asked, pushing open my door and taking in the sight. "Are you still in bed? We're going to be late!"

I groaned, snuggling deeper into the covers as footsteps came toward me. I jumped, startled, when a hand pressed against my forehead. The person hissed, pulling their hand back instantly. "She's sick, Hikaru. Can you get some medicine and a glass of water?"

I didn't hear my brother respond, but the sound of footsteps leaving quickly made me assume he had down what was asked. "Akira? Do you want us to stay here today? Mom flew out for her show this morning and dad went with her."

I shook my head, hiding my face in the pillow. I was used to being left alone while I was sick, but just Kaoru asking made me tear up. "I'll be alright."

Kaoru made a noise that sounded like disagreement, but he didn't say anything as Hikaru came back in. They both grabbed my arms, forcing me to sit up and handed me the pills and water. They watched in concern as I swallowed the pills down, instantly falling back onto the bed. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Hikaru asked, placing his own hand on my head and grimacing.

"You guys have school. And the club. Go."

I saw them exchange a look, but my head was pounding too much for me to try and interpret it. "Okay, but we'll be texting you. Try to answer, yeah?" Kaoru said, placing my phone beside me on the bed. "And we'll ask Kyoya for some more meds."

I nodded, not really listening as the twins made their way out of my room, closing the door softly behind them. I was asleep before they left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

The mobile woke me up hours later. Fumbling for it from where it rested on the nightstand, I brought it close to my face to check the message. Kaoru, asking if I was feeling any better.

Answer with a simple no, I placed the mobile back on the table and buried my head under my blankets. Even if they weren't here, the twins had been checking in on me the entire day. That had never happened before. Usually, no one even noticed when I was sick.

It was a welcome change.

Mom and dad were good parents, really, they were, but they were always so busy… and Hikaru and Kaoru, until recently, usually had to be reminded that I existed. To have someone actually be worried about me, well, it wasn't something I was used to.

I drifted off to sleep with a small smile on my face…

…only to be woken a few hours later by my door being pushed open. The maids? They had been coming in every couple of hours to check on me, apparently on Hikaru's orders. "Akira?" A hesitant voice called.

"Hi," I answered, rolling over and staring up at my brothers.

Hikaru instantly placed his hand against my forehead while Kaoru began open a package of medicine. "Kyoya said to try this. If your fever doesn't go down, we're going to have to take you to a doctor."

I let out a groan, holding out my hand for the medication. I hated doctors. They always poked at you and told you how you needed to change something… it was irritating.

I swallowed the medicine before falling back against the bed, closing my eyes tiredly. "Thank you."

I couldn't see the twins, but I knew they had identical grins on their faces. "No problem," they chorused. "If you feel well enough, you should come to the host club tomorrow. It should be fun," Kaoru continued.

I winced internally, thinking what their idea of fun was, "Maybe."

They both chuckled. "Alright, fine, but you really would enjoy it," Hikaru laughed. "We're doing one of those Victorian themes. Apparently, some of the girls requested it and Kyoya thinks we'll make a lot off of it."

I laughed lightly, picturing the host club in various Victorian outfits. "Who gets to dress as the girl?"

"Haruhi," the two answered together.

I shook my head, letting my eyes drift open to look at the two of them. "Is there a reason he always has to dress as the girl?"

I saw the look the two exchanged and knew this was going to be one of those things they weren't going to share. "Whatever do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Right. I'm going back to sleep now."

I was out before the two shut my door.

They were right, it was interesting. The girls were enjoying it and, by the amount of girls in the room, Kyoya had been right about making extra today,

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away from Haruhi. He – well, he made a very pretty girl. With those clothes and the wig, you would never be able to tell. And that… well, it made me a bit suspicious. No guy should look that…natural in a dress and heels. Not one that had supposedly only been dressing up in such things for a few months.

"Enjoying yourself?" A smooth voice asked, making me jump slightly. I glanced up, not even slightly surprised to see Kyoya looking down at me.

"It is interesting," I admitted, turning my gaze back to Huruhi.

Kyoya followed my gaze, a smirk gracing his lips. "Would you like to join him? The first time would be free, of course."

I ignored the very fake smile he shot at me, as well as the mocking look in his eye. "No, I don't believe I will."

Kyoya straightened up fully, looking down at me behind flashing glass. "Oh? And why is that?"

I fought back the smile that threatened to break across my face. Oh, someone was getting irritated. "This entire club is about a persons type, correct?"

"Indeed."

I nodded decisively, inwardly laughing hysterically at the narrowed eyes in front of me, "Well then, there you have it. None of you are my…type."

"I do not believe that is true," Kyoya said, his voice growing dangerously pleasant. I saw my brothers watching us from the corner of my eye, and noticed how both of them shot up at the tone of their friend's voice. "We have striven to make sure we have a wide variety in the Host Club, something for everyone to enjoy. Perhaps you just aren't paying close enough attention."

I stared up at him, partially in amusement and partially in irritation. "I think I know my own type. But thank you for being so concerned."

His eye twitched. "And what, exactly, is it you think we are missing?"

I stood, grabbing my books and making my way toward the door. "What's the fun in telling you? You seem to be intelligent – figure it out for yourself."

I hadn't made it halfway down the hall before the door was thrown open and my brothers came running out. "You have to be insane," Hikaru muttered, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall faster, his eyes shooting behind us every so often. "No one talks to the shadow king like that."

Kaoru nodded, "He's going to be in a very bad mood," he said, grabbing my other arm.

I shrugged, well, I tried to shrug. It was difficult to do so when your arms were trapped in two strong grips. "He asked me a question, I answered it. There was no reason for him to get upset."

"You seem to be intelligent," Hikaru said in a high pitched voice. Clearly a horrible imitation of me. "Yeah, I thought I saw smoke coming out of his ears at that comment."

I rolled my eyes. That was the point I was trying to make. Kyoya's 'type' just… well, there was an entire other level to the 'cool' guy that Kyoya was trying to portray.

And I wanted to see how long it would take for him to realize that the other type I was talking about was the one he was trying to hide.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy. :) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this part, even if it is short.

I continued to go to the Host Club after school for the next couple of weeks. Once again, I sat in the corner doing homework, though this time no one came up to bother me. Kyoya seemed to be irritated, shooting me glares occasionally, but he didn't approach me again.

Which was fine with me.

It seemed Kyoya wasn't the only person that hadn't understood what I was referring to that day. My brothers seemed to be just as confused. Shocking, I know.

The thing was, the reason the guys in the host club didn't appeal to me was because I knew they were acting. Oh, some of the time they acted like their selves, but the rest of the time…

Well, if my brothers were sleeping together, it was news to me. Not that I would have a problem if they were…

Yeah, okay, I should keep that to myself.

Anyway, my point was that I liked a certain type of boy – one that wasn't completely fake. I knew what the response would be to that comment – they had Haruhi, the "natural type". Problem was, he wasn't my type of natural type.

I liked guys who were intelligent and slightly arrogant. Those that knew they were intelligent and didn't have issues letting you know. Those that could hold up their end of a conversation in a debate, or tell me if I was being an idiot. Someone who wasn't afraid to go for what they wanted and didn't try to hide it.

Someone like Kyoya – well, the Kyoya that was hiding behind the host personality. The one that he showed to my brothers and the rest of the club when the girls weren't around. Not the "cool" one the girls went for when he was here.

Of course, my brothers would throw a fit if I admitted that. Even Kaoru and he was the "nice" twin. Not that it mattered anyway – it didn't seem Kyoya was as intelligent as I thought he was.

"Hello, Akira," a feminine voice cut into my thoughts, making me look up in surprise. It was Naomi, a second year student and one of the girls with a crush on her brothers. "Would you like to join us?" She motioned over to Tamaki, who hadn't even noticed one of his fans had disappeared.

"No thank you," I said slowly, frowning as the girl's eyes narrowed. Naomi hadn't tried to speak to me in years, not since the twins played their "trick" on her.

"Oh, it will be fun! We don't have to sit with Tamaki. We can see if someone else has an opening!" Naomi said brightly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me over to Kyoya who was sitting with a couple of his own girls. "Kyoya, do you have room for two more?"

Kyoya turned, eyebrows raising slightly as he took in the situation. "Of course I do. Please join us."

I began to shake my head but froze at the challenging look in the older hosts eyes. My own eyes narrowed in response, slowly sinking down onto the chair across from him. Naomi let out a smirk before perching beside me. I looked at her in suspicion. Something was going on here.

"Ohh, look who decided to join in on the fun!"

I groaned at the words. Of course they noticed.

"Yes, but the question is, what changed our little sisers mind?" Kaoru asked, leaning against the back of my chair.

"Maybe she realized she likes the cool type?" Hikaru continued, though his eyes betrayed his confusion.

"Don't you two have your own customers?" Kyoya intervened, his glasses flashing as he looked toward the twins. The two exchanged a quick glance before looking at me apologetically before running back to their spots. I briefly heard Hikaru telling Kaoru that he was the only one he cared about before I tuned out.

Yeah, not that I would have a problem with it… as long as I didn't have to watch. They were my brothers, after all.

"So, Akira, I bet you know Kyoya well," one of the girls said, a fake grin plastered across her face. "I'm sure, with your brothers, the two of you have gotten to know quite a bit about one another."

"Incorrect, please try again," I muttered, taking a sip of tea. I ignored the gasps from around the circle I found myself in. I looked up, annoyed. "What? I thought it had gotten around that until last month, I barely spoke to his brothers. Why would I have hung out with their friends?"

"True, I knew the twins had a sister though I can't recall ever seeing you when we went to the Hitachiin estate," Kyoya put in, his voice slightly mocking – though his fangirls didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, well, I didn't think I needed to be irritated by guests that weren't mine," I answered back sweetly, seeing the girl beside Kyoya place a hand over her mouth in shock.

"I see," Kyoya said, smirking, "I am sure it would be a challenge considering you never seem to have any guests of your own."

I stood furiously, trying to ignore the pang that I felt at the true words. "I have homework to do." I began to move away from them, but stopped when I saw the smirk on Naomi's face. Oh, I get it. I sat back down, letting my eyes rest against Kyoya. "That is true," I admitted, seeing the smirk slowly fall off of Naomi's face. "I do not have many friends. Perhaps I should join you at some point when you visit my brothers."

Kyoya's glasses flashed, "I suppose we would not oppose that. Your brothers seem to be enjoying your company lately."

"So the Princess will be joining us from now on?" Tamaki asked, cutting into the conversation and flashing his perfect smile. I winced. Great. Out of all of them, Tamaki was the one I had the most trouble dealing with. "You should join us tomorrow when we go to the commoners market."

I couldn't think of anything more horrifying. But I had gotten myself into this – I couldn't back out now. "That sounds great."

Tamaki beamed. "Yeah, boss," Hikaru smirked.

"Great." Kaoru finished, sending a wink my way.

I had to bite back a groan. What exactly had I gotten myself into?


End file.
